rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Episode 12: And now it allllll makes sense.
Most of it, anyway. Still have a few questions about what just transpired but I'll get to them in a minute. Hyped up glasses teacher (dunno his name) Well, shit, apparently we were making all the coffee jokes on the wrong character. Look at this guy! the hair! the whited out glasses! the flash stepping! Where has this guy been all my life? HOWEVER, thats not nearly as important as what I think to be the focus of this episode. How Jaune got into Beacon This is something I've wonder about since well into seeing Vomit Boy's antics in the previous arc. I was always suspicious of him because he seemed way to rediculously incompetent to be anywhere near Beacon. People kept telling he's meant to be a joke character and that's fine. You can have joke characters in action media. But thats why you have characters like Michaelangelo or Sokka or - hell - even Nora! You don't need to turn someone into a joke to be a joke character. And then you have Jaune, who finally spills his guts about all the suspicion. Okay, so apparently, one day Jaune just HAPPEN to "find" some fake transcripts and filled them out, sent them to Beacon... And Ozpin and the rest of them just... take it? Seriously? J - just like that? You're telling me they were all COMPLETELY fooled by this transcript? Is that what you're selling us, Monty? You're telling me these forgeries are just THAT convincing, or are these people THAT ill equipped to spot fakers? OR, if you really want to suspend your disbelief, maybe this is just first time EVER that anyone's tried to break into Beacon. .... Because, y'know. Nobody's ever done THAT before, right? NOone's ever been like Jaune and really really wanted to go to Beacon but lacked any sort of Skill or equipment... or competence to actually get in so they lie and cheat to compensate. Yeah, that's never happened. So, while I was racking my brain, trying to figure out how this could possibly ''make any damned sense, I came up with a theory. There's no way - in all the nine circles of hell - that the staff at Beacon (or at least Ozpin) would've let Jauney Boy get away with this. Even if that transcript fooled them, his performance during the initiation should have told them "this kid doesn't belong here. He needs to go." And yet that hasn't happened yet. But why? Why would Ozpin not give Vomit Boy the well deserved Boot? My guess is Ozpin sees something in yellow belly that I don't, possibly similar to Pyrrha but on a deeper level. I figure He's just one of those charcters that can almost immediately the "true" potential in some one. A people person, if you will. Why do you think he made him leader of JNPR? .... Oh yeah. '''More Bully shenanigans' So, Cardin thinks he can blackmail Jaune cus he heard the guy talk about sneaking in? Really? Do I honestly need to explain how stupid this is? What, does Cardin think he can just walk up to Goodwitch or whoever and tell them about Jaune sneaking in... and what? They;ll just expell him on the spot? no proof? no evidence? And Jaune doesn't even say anything to any of this? Again, is this really what's happening here, Monty? Is Jaune really this stupid? I get that it's Jaune, but come on. Even I gave him more credit than that. I dunno, this episode really reeked of stupidity to me, but it looks like it'll lead into a part three and if it does, I'll hold off any final judgement until then. Category:Blog posts